Dance for me
by CainAJLBassen
Summary: Ciel And Alois are strippers at 'The Crimson Dance Lounge', when Sebastian and Claude, two brothers and regulars at the club, take interest in them, how do the two dancers react to the two dominant males who just entered their life? *YAOI* rated M for mature themes and illicit scenes later in the fiction. SebaCiel ClAlois Grelliam (lizzie alone for being a bitch!)
1. Chapter 1

Kuroshitsuji FanFiction –

Dance for Me

**{this is a fanfiction where Cielo and Alois (if you don't know who thosr two are you need to watch more kuroshitsuji) are strippers and Sebastian and Claude are customers, the four become entranced with one another and the story follows their romance, pairings are Grelliam (WillxGrell) SebaCiel (SebastianXCiel) and ClAlois (ClaudeXAlois) rated M for a reason and definite adult content later in the chapters.}**

Chapter One

A tall, vibrant red-head stood on a darkened, softly red lighted, dancing stage, dressed in a full burlesque dress, his outfit consisting of a red and black steel-bone corset connected to a puffed up lace skirt and barely covered with a red naval-style long coat, complete with epaulettes on the shoulders. As well as a commanding navy cap, Grell engraved across the metal rectangle over the front of the hat in a cursive script. His legs were hidden by thin black tights and thigh his red leather boots. The entire outfit finished with a covering or silver glitter skulls and the red glasses perched delicately on the bridge of his nose.

Beside him stood the exact opposite, in his black suit and tie with a white dress shirt, and slim, professional black glasses, William T. Spears didn't look like the owner of 'The Crimson Dance Lounge', the most openly gay strip club found in their city. Nope, first and foremost William was a Business, it was only because of Grell that he'd bought the failing 'Call Girl Lounge' and made into a better strip club for his lover, the other had always imagined himself to be Tess from the film 'Burlesque'. Grell had always had a head for business, even as a child in the orphanage with his two 'brothers', he'd earned them money by doing a job for their 'warden', Madam Hruska, and using the money to buy things they could sell to make money.

As he looked around the darkness around the stage he couldn't help but think about how he'd raised this place from little more than someone's basement full of girls who didn't want to be there. Now everything shimmered in that way that only new things could, everything and everyone was clean and safe, there was a full bar and full set of staff happy to be there. He gave the same small smirk that filled his face every night when he got on the stage.

"Well hello, Ladies." He said loudly. "I hope you don't mind, but we have a pretty little blonde who wants to come show you they can move?" there was uproar from the crowd, as always whenever the dancers intros were said, customers just wanted to see the dancers, they didn't care about the words he was saying, but he'd learnt if he riled them up they spent more money on drinks, etc.

"Well, with no further ado."

"Because we wanna' get paid!" was shouted from behind the curtain, the crowd laughed at the simple joke as William pursed his lips, the expression gone as quickly as it had come.

"Well, you know what they say honey, diamonds are a slut's best friend!" with that the two walked down the aisle that led to more aisles between the rows of seats, if you sat there you had a better chance of getting a free lap-dance that happened during every performance. For every dancer on stage you got a free lap-dance during the song. It was dancer's discretion.

With that The song itself began to blare from the speakers around the room. The intro began with the curtain raising as the twin spotlights fell on Alois and Elizabeth, the two sliding down the fake-diamond rear curtain like it was a pole. Alois was wearing fake diamond crusted booty shorts held up b five buttons at the front and a pair of black glittering suspenders that stuck to his body like they were glued there, probably because they were, a silver collar and cold wristbands along with silvery make up softening his appearance. The only dark on his were the hugely-heeled black leather boots that finished at mid-thigh. Elizabeth however, had gone for a more minimalist approach, by which I mean she was wearing the bare minimum amount of clothing possible, her outfit starts with an elegant up-do, a few delicate curls framing her face, while her make-up was similar to Alois', hers was far more dramatic and lined with black, she was wearing two scraps of lace that could barely be called a bra and thong and they had a few diamonds here and there. She didn't wear anything else other than a pair of dazzling gold stilettos that had straps ending somewhere near her knee.

"A kiss on the hand," Alois and Elizabeth blew a kiss to the audience, a few customers reaching up to catch them.

"May be quite continental," Alois and Elizabeth stood together and over exaggerated a fake giggle with one another.

"But diamonds" Alois and Elizabeth wriggled their fingers around until their fingers touched and Alois smacked her finger before tittering falsely and striding away to start choosing his lucky winner.

"Are a girl's best friend." Alois went to drop down on a guy's lap and saved himself from doing so last moment when he saw something glimmering under the guy's belt, he threw a look to William who in turn threw one to Bard. They would check it out after the dance.

"A kiss may be grand" they each lent down to someone new and kissed their cheek, the guy with yellow eyes for Alois.

"But, it won't pay the rental."

Meanwhile backstage Ciel was getting ready for his solo performance, he loved dancing here, even if it meant he sometimes fell asleep during his morning lectures, it was good money, not including the tips, he gets to drink for free on his nights off, and William and Grell were fair, if slightly stern, bosses. The only real problem was Elizabeth, she was a horrible girl with an annoying high squeaky voice and a habit of being seriously rude with an attitude to boot. Her, Ciel and Alois clashed more than they probably should and it pissed William off to no end. Alois was Ciel's best friend. They'd been best friend and nearly brothers since they'd met at the park when they were five. Alois was Ciel's only real friend, the one he'd tell everything thing to, and the one who'd been there before AND after everything had gone to shit when he was nine.

By now he was he was rolling up his stockings and attaching them to his booty shorts. Normally Alois did this for him and it pissed him off that he had to do it alone because SHE wanted a duet. He knew Alois would subtly upstage her and make her regret it, but it still hurt that he had to forgo his pre-show ritual because she wanted to play bitch, again.

He started applying his makeup, giving up on the stockings for the minute when someone chuckled behind him. He jumped and spun around grabbing his collar and attaching it and his eye-patch quickly, hiding the scars around his eyes and throat, he didn't need to hid the ones on his wrist because he already had his wristbands on.

Standing in front of him was a tall, slim man, with some muscle and built in a similar way to William, his eyes were a deep red, his hair was black as night and he had a rugged, uneven smirk on his face.

"Hi." He said simply taking a stride forward and kneeling down in front of Ciel.

"Wh-What are you doing, freak!" he said trying to push him off.

"I'm helping you get dressed, My Lord." The joke made Ciel smile a soft, small smile that softened his usually angry features. He decided to play along and studied his nails "Well, what are you waiting for, peasant." He said in his haughtiest voice, pretending to barely notice the way the other's arms moved around his fixing his shorts and stockings together.

By the time they'd finished Ciel wasn't sure he'd be able to walk never mind dance for the hard on he was sporting.

"I have to go dance now, go find a seat in the rows of the audience, I'll see about getting you a dance."

"I'm Sebastian." The other called after him.

"Ciel!" he called back as he stood behind the curtain waiting for Grell and William to announce him.

Sebastian headed back out to the audience and sat in the back, smirking softly, William was frowning warningly at him and he just widened his smirk, waiting for Etta to finish her soulful beginning so Ciel should start dancing. He was entranced by the younger man, the way his body moved gracefully but with attitude as well. Sebastian could tell he loved the clothes he was wearing by the way every dance move had some kind of touching of the fabric. Everything about the boy was a perfect combination of rugged and sensual, sexy and sweet.

Sebastian watched the boy prowl down the aisle, jutting his hips to Etta's soulful commands. He headed down the aisle and went to the man directly in front of him, he stroked the man's cheek making Sebastian growl lowly and his eyes flash with jealousy, Ciel smirked and shoved the other man's head back, stepping across the aisles towards Sebastian. The smirk replanted itself on Sebastian's face and his work slacks started to tighten. Ciel sat himself down in Sebastian's lap and raised a single eyebrow at the sizeable erection he felt underneath his rear end.

Still he continued to dance, becoming turned on even more himself and moaning softly, for once it wasn't quite a false one, though he had done it louder than he normally would for the benefit of the audience. While he was dancing Ciel slipped a phone number into Sebastian's breast pocket.

Meanwhile Alois was getting changed behind the rear curtain and watching Ciel dance out of the corner of his eye. Beside him Elizabeth was changing as well, right as a guy, as small as Alois with black hair that had teal tips went and too Ciel's seat at the three seat vanity mirror area.

"Hey!" He barked at the boy, who looked like a deer caught in Alois' headlights, "That's CIEL's seat. Not yours. Newbies get the broken one in the corner, you work your way up in this place." He didn't bother to tell the boy that that mirror would be fixed by tomorrow, he'd pissed Alois off sitting in Ciel's seat.

"Oh don't be mean to the poor boy Al"

"That is NOT my name Bitch." He mumbled

"It's obvious the boy couldn't dance if he wanted to, he's CLEARLY just a servant; probably for me to help me change. Not all of us are sluts." Lizzie said right as the tall guy with yellow eyes from Alois' audience wandered backstage.

"I am a dancer. And you are mean." The boy said fiercely though his face still showed fear.

"Look kid," Alois began, turning his chair to look at the boy without the use of his mirror "I'm Alois, I'm sorry for being rude, but that's my brother's seat and I don't like people taking it, normally me and Ciel go on together y'know? But queen bitch over here wanted a duet so I got stuck with her since we look alike. But believe me that is where the similarities END." He finished and also finished changing into his final outfit. The boy was already dressed in his outfit but his makeup needed some serious work. Alois took a long look and sighed while keeping his eye on the yellow-eyed man hiding behind the curtain, as if waiting for a way to introduce himself. "Hey goldy-eyes get in or out, I got work to do on this boy."

"W-Work?" the boy stuttered nervously.

"Sure, Honey." Alois laid his hand on the boy's shoulder and sat the boy down in his own chair. "We need to fix this makeup before you go on." With that he began and within five minutes the boy's hair was perfectly coiffed and his makeup fantastic and dramatic. "All done. Now Ciel is coming off so get on stage and wait for your cue.

"Thank-you so much! I look soooo much better. I'm Jay, wanna' hang after the show?" At Alois' nod he ran off.

"So, what can I do you for Goldy?" Alois asked putting his makeup and hair kit away and locking the draw it was kept in.

"You are Alois right?" He asked and at Alois' nod continued "I'm Claude, Claude Faustus, I'm Willy's big brother.

"Willy?" Alois asked, managing to keep the giggle from his lips.

"William, er, your boss." He said his hands finding their way into his pocket.

"I've been watching you dance for a while, I was wondering whether you wanted to go on a date sometime." He asked; there was the tiniest possible hint of nerves in the taller man's voice but other than that he seemed casually relaxed if not slightly professional.

"Well, are you a dom?" Alois asked bluntly. After he'd said it Alois could immediately see a change in Claude, the soft smile morphed into a feral smirk that filled his face and his eyes glinted.

"I'm one of the harshest doms you'll ever meet. And if you decide on me, the last you'll ever want to be with."

"Good." Alois stated bluntly and took on a haughty persona, his chin tipped up and his eyes shining. "Because I'm the biggest brat of a sub ever." He smirked and sat down in his chair. He elegantly crossed one booted leg over the other and grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Dance for me – Chapter Two

{within this chapter it is most definitely rated M for various reasons. Please remember this is a yaoi story and I flame back. Reviews are love guys!}

Alois was nervous. Scratch that. Alois was NEVER nervous… Except now.

He was stood outside Spears, Restaurant ringing a piece of paper between his hands like it had offended him. He was dressed impeccably, well, for him. He was wearing a dress shirt and a trilby hat, both in stunning dark yellow, with black suspenders and black knee-shorts, and a pair of black dress shoes. His makeup was minimal today, a little foundation and some yellow and orange eye shadow, nothing to drastic; Alois didn't want to scare Claude off.

Claude was stood about five feet away waiting for him, he had a cigarette in his hand and Alois was dying for one, but he hadn't worked up the courage to walk towards Claude yet.

"Get over here." It was a simple command, an imperative sentence that simply couldn't have meant anyone but Alois himself. Alois' feet moved of their own accord and pulled him towards Claude, he was stunned, the other hadn't even looked up but he'd known Alois was there. 'How long did he know?' Alois pondered as he got closer to Claude.

The other had taken a second cigarette out of the packet and was handing it to Alois, 'he'd known that too?' he thought as he accepted it, and then Claude moved closer to touch-light the cigarette with his own.

Alois thanked him the looked up at the taller man "Hey." He said dumbly and then blushed as he realised his own stupidity.

"Hello, you look absolutely edible." The other answered, taking Alois free hand in his own "I love the shorts, not slutty but definitely sexy." He finished, using Alois' hand to make him twirl, which Alois, being the diva in shorts that he was, did willingly with a cute little giggle that was everything but manly.

"Don't I get a hello kiss?" Alois asked cheekily after taking a slow drag of the cigarette, it was brand he didn't know and probably cost more than his outfit, but it was a good brand, smooth but not unnoticeable.

Claude chuckled; in contrast to Alois' girly giggle the sound was deep and reverberated through Alois like a bell. He was almost surprised when Claude leant down and pulled him into a breath-taking kiss, Alois dropped his cigarette he was so stunned, Claude dropped his as well to card his fingers through Alois' spun-gold locks.

When the kiss ended Claude took Alois' hand once again and led him inside, there was a maître di at a podium just beyond the entrance and Claude looked at him, "My table please Antoine, and I'd like the curtain pulled across. We'll order in exactly five minutes." With that he lead Alois towards a set of three booths, two of which had the curtain drawn and were occupied, the one in the middle was set up with candles in gold candelabras and a luxurious maroon table cloth, all of the plates had an intricate gold-plated design and even the glasses were adorned with the colour, Alois was sure he was in heaven.

Claude went into the booth first and then pulled out Alois chair, they were beautiful oak with yellow cushions, the fabric of which was adorned with gold threads for every few yellow ones. Claude let him sit down before he sat himself down, Alois couldn't help but remember his lessons from his mother as a child and sat with his back ramrod straight. The curtains were closed with a single reach of Claude's long, muscled arm, leaving them in privacy with the soft lilting piano and violin music from the main dining room calming Alois considerably.

"So, what kind of food do you eat here?" Alois asked, he knew William owned this place, had done for months, but also knew he wouldn't be able to afford it on his salary, not that that was William's fault, he gave them a fair wage, just not enough to cover a salad in this place.

"Traditionally in here you eat a light starter, perhaps a salad of some kind, and then a larger main, something meat based usually, and finally a desert of your own choosing." Claude had spoken succinctly and yet he'd made three simple courses sound like a feast fit for a king.

"I think I'll just have a salad please. I'm not really hungry." He mumbled imagining that their bill would probably be somewhere in the triple digit range.

"Do you want a salad because you're not hungry? Or because you think you won't be able to afford a full meal?" Alois blushed and looked down, caught red handed. Claude smirked "I invited you, therefore I'm paying. A meal is not a meal if somebody leaves hungry." He said as the waiter appeared from behind the curtain, it wasn't Antoine, but it looked like a younger version of him, perhaps a younger brother or, more likely, son?

"Are you ready to order yet sir?" he asked, manners impeccable, Alois was starting to understand how he'd gotten fired from so many waiter jobs.

"Yes, two lightly dressed Salmon salads with lemon, the beef casserole and lemon cheesecake with vanilla ice cream and a suitable white to accompany please." Alois eyes were wide at the order as the waiter just nodded and left, not even bothering to write it down.

After the waiter had left Alois could hear a suspiciously familiar giggle followed by a thump and a deep throaty chuckle. Knowing at once who it was Alois stood and left the booth, moving to the one next to him and slipping behind the curtain, his jaw dropping and eyes widening at the sight of Ciel placed in a tall raven-haired man's lap, his arms around the strong throat as he gaped back.

"Ciel!?" he stage-whispered in shock before grabbing the other's hand and leading him to the bathrooms he'd spotted on the way in, locking the door behind him.

"What the hell?!" Ciel asked, crossing his arms and glaring so hard Alois thought he was going to burn through his eye-patch.

Speaking of the bluenette's outfit, he was wearing a faded blue almost-white dress shirt, navy blue short-shorts with a pair of nearly-navy suspenders, the eye-patch he was wearing was the same faded blue as his shirt with a navy pattern, a pentagram circled with barbed wire. His makeup was as minimal as Alois' – silvery blue eye shadow and some foundation, the only difference was the smear of slightly-blue tinted lip-gloss smeared delicately across Ciel's lips. The collar and cuffs of the shirt covered the scars Alois knew were there. His hair was perfectly styled to look messy and sexy, to complete it he was wearing mid-thigh socks with the nineteenth century style sock-suspenders and a pair of blue platform biker boots.

"Who was that guy?" Alois asked, trying his best not to scream.

"A guy from the club; he helped me get dressed while you were off prancing with Lady Bitchabeth Midford."

"Hey! That is NOT fair, you know full well I'd rather dance with you any day of the week." Alois said, upset by the dig at his performance.

Ciel, for his part, looked apologetic. "So, why you here?" he asked calmly leaning back against the sinks, if you could call them that when they look more like ornate water fountains.

"I, am on a date. Yellow eyes from the audience. He's so sexy and he does this thing with his voice that makes me shiver so hard I think I'm gonna' spaz out!"

"Niiiice, you always have had a thing for a deep voice. Which, by the way, Sebastian has in abundance. Not to mention slim, red eyes, black hair, the most gorgeous hands I have ever seen." Ciel finished with a sigh, tipping his head back as a knock sounded at the door. "Ciel?" Sebastian's warm, deep voice called out and Ciel called for him to come in, the cheeky "Yes, my lord." Made Alois have to fight not to giggle until he saw that Claude walked in behind Sebastian, his expression promising a punishment.

"Um, hi…" Alois tried unsuccessfully, Claude face was not pleased, though he didn't seem to displeased either.

Sebastian gave a small non-committal gesture that could have been an attempt at a wave, or something else entirely.

"Alois, let's go eat before we both see something that will put us off the food." Claude said, and Alois was smart enough to recognise it for the order it was. His head dropped down in shame at being rude to his date and he walked out, closely followed by Claude who shut the door behind them.

Once they were out into the hall leading back to the dining room, Alois back was slammed into the wall and his neck was attacked by a pair of hot lips.

He moaned softly and gripped Claude's hair as the other grabbed hold of his ass in both hands and squeezed. He couldn't help the drawn out moan at the twin, no, triple sensations he thought as Claude's hair cooled the skin left ablaze by his mouth.

Suddenly the other pulled away, starting to move away from Alois and heading ou8t back into the dining area.

On the way back to their booth Claude didn't touch Alois at all, as they'd walked toward the booth the first time, Claude was constantly touching Alois, his hands, back; even his hair. But now there was no contact at all and it hurt Alois to no end, he knew he was being punished with the lack of contact and was intelligent enough to know that defying his punishment by touching Claude himself, in any way, would make it even worse, so he hung his head and walked behind Claude, a sign to the other 5that he was accepting the punishment and that what he had done had earned it.

When they were sat down at their booth Alois still didn't look up until Claude called his name softly and tilted the blonde's chin up with a slender forefinger. It was the first time Claude had touched him since the hallway and he cherished it even for the small thing it was.

"What did you do wrong?" the words were soft and deep but held a very strong sternness about them.

"I ran off on you in the middle of a date. Sir." He added the sir to appeal to Claude and the other raised his eyebrow, damn he'd guessed wrong!

"You're right." He spoke confidently, an amused lilt to his voice underlined with something dangerous; but Alois couldn't tell whether it was anger or arousal, though he suspected a combination of both. "So, if you knew it was wrong, why do it?" now the amused lilt was almost gone, his tone more serious and his ever-present smirk dampened a little.

"I um," he started looking down at his hands as he clasped them together and wrung them, a sign of nervousness that he wished he could kick. "I heard Ciel and wanted to make sure he was okay, then when I saw he was on a date, I got over-excited and took him to the bathroom to talk because I wanted to know about his date. I should have either; excused myself politely and knocked on their booth before entering and asking; not pranced in there and dragged him out, or just have waited until after our date. " He finished politely, making sure to keep his tone serious but more professional than dangerous and still held the light boyish quality that Claude had started to really enjoy.

"Well done, you've identified what you've done wrong and two ways to fix it. Had you done those before we wouldn't be in this situation now. Your punishment is no sexual activity; for a week you can't have sex, jack off, get blown, or blow. Unless I say so that is. No sexual activity at all, dancing is an exemption but you may not experience an intended orgasm for a week."

Alois' eyes flew wide at that "I can't cum for a week? B-but, I jack off every DAY! How am I supposed to…"

Claude's near-scathing look silenced him "Then it is going to be a VERY long week for you." With that a waiter arrived and gave them their order, Alois' spirit seemed incredibly dampened to Claude, but he didn't know whether it was the reprimand or the impending punishment that had done it.

By the time the second course had arrived, Alois still hadn't returned to his usual jovial demeanour so Claude took minor pity on him, although it was more for Claude's benefit than Alois'

"What's wrong, love?" he asked gently, working at lowering his mask enough to sound as sincere as he felt.

"I disappointed you." Alois stated simply before looking up from playing with his food to continue "I was rude to the first decent guy to look my way in months, on top of that I earned a punishment that will be especially hard and painful for me because of my own actions. The worst part of it is your disappointment, I can deal with anger, I'm used to it, but I can't stand disappointing people who are important to me. The punishment you gave me also punishes you and I hate that, I'm not trying to get out of it" he hastily and sincerely added "But, I want to please you, to give you something to make up for how rude I was to you."

Claude nodded as if to urge the other to continue, he was halfway through his own main course but Alois had yet to eat a bite.

"With your permission, Sir, I would appreciate it if you would allow me to get you off, I wouldn't gain any physical pleasure from it myself, I just want to please you in a way that I know I am good at." Alois added the last part as a deal breaker, knowing the other wouldn't be able to resist seeing whether Alois was good at it or just cocky, in a manner of speaking.

Claude appeared to ponder the idea for a moment, when in reality he already knew his answer he, after all, was still a man and men in general found it very hard to say no to a particularly attractive person offering to bring them to orgasm with no thought to their own pleasure.

"All right. You may after we've eaten the main course but before dessert, that way there will be enough time for you to ATTEMPT to bring me to pleasure uninterrupted." He added in the 'attempted' purely to make Alois a little more coy and playful, it had worked well in juncture with the affirmation that he could do as he wished to and he was suddenly more energetic about eating and he reached across the table to take Claude's hand, stopping just before touching it remembering that he was in punishment.

Claude, however, couldn't resist just how cute that small action was and took the other's hand in his own, giving the other a pleasant smile before finishing off his own main. Alois took a few more minutes to finish his own food and once they were both done eating their main, Claude pulled on a chord in the corner of the booth that Alois hadn't noticed before, the chord made no sound and Alois looked confused for a moment before Claude began to illiterate.

"My brothers and I built this place to be a perfect hybrid between new and old, all the convenience and ease of a high tech restaurant with the comfort and homeliness of a Victorian one, the electrical sockets around here are hidden by small covers designed to look like Victorian doors, everything out here is designed to be as authentically Victorian as possible, yet the kitchen and food prep rooms are as high tech as possible."

As he'd just finished speaking the same waiter from before entered and gathered their plates, removing them and taking them presumably to the kitchen. The moment the curtain billowed shut behind the young man Alois stood and knelt, crawling beneath the two-person table to kneel between Claude's open knees, even behind the taut cloth Alois was amazed by the size of what he had already predicted to be quite a sizeable cock. He just hadn't expected it to be QUITE so thick in girth or long either; it was beautiful – even hidden behind the fabric of Claude's slacks. Alois slowly trailed his hands up the thick, muscular thighs of the older man, leading them towards the zip and button of the trousers. Once he'd gotten the fly undone he was both surprised and pleased to find Claude apparently didn't have a taste for wearing underwear.

Slowly he pulled the already-hard cock from its confines and marvelled at the mere size of it, it had to be at least twelve inches at the moment and it was only half hard.

Ciel leant back against the sink row, his hands resting on the counter and his blue-flamed motorbike boots crossed at his ankles as he waited for Sebastian to say something. "So, that was the famous best friend?" the other joked, moving forward to runs his hand down Ciel's soft, pale cheek. It was on the side of his bad eye, and Ciel was surprised when he didn't feel the need to flinch away; even Alois couldn't get close to his eye without an adverse reaction on Ciel's part.

"Yeah, friend, bother in all but blood, dancing partner. Take your pick there's lots of thing we are to each other." His voice was soft an almost whisper, Sebastian was moving even closer, their faces now close enough for Ciel to feel the warmth of his body and see the shine of arousal in his eyes. "We have food to order." Ciel murmured, receiving only an "Mhm…" in response.

"And Alois and Claude will know what we're up to."

"Mhm." Again, after that Ciel moved backwards after only a peck on the lips to Sebastian and headed out the door, he thought Sebastian had scrambled, but when the other re-joined him, almost at the booth by then, he was cool and collected as ever.

"Come on," he murmured, his hand warm and comforting on the small of Ciel's back as they headed for their small secluded booth and Sebastian tried not to notice the near-silent groaning coming from the adjacent booth. Honestly, could his younger brother be any more crude and obvious?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kuroshit suji: Dance For Me**_

_**CH3**_

_**{A/N: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I had hoped to have it up within a few days of chapter two, but it didn't turn out that way. Well, here it is, there I more SebaCiel fluffiness in this chapter than ClAlois because I've been focusing a bit much on that and I want it to be more even, there may be a little Grelliam in here too, but idk yet :P}**_

That night the punishment was killing Alois. Six days of no touching himself was going to be murder, he was still hard from blowing Claude in the booth at the restaurant, it had been fun and he'd loved it, especially the sated look filling Claude's features afterwards, but not being able to find relief was a killer.

Not being able to take being neither able to sleep or shake his boredom he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Claude.

Hey, I miss you, wanna have a late night textoff?

It was moments before he received an answer

Sure. But you should probably be asleep by now, I know you have a class in the morning.

Alois scoffed and smiled at the other shifting to a more comfortable position on his single bed, he could hear Ciel in the shower, probably trying to make himself shine with the soap.

And what about you Mr .Corporation. I've managed a full college day on two hours sleep, I only have one lecture, I'll be fineeeeee. :P

And how do you expect to sit through that lecture with the raging hard on I KNOW you have?

I'll manage, not the first time I've done that either.

Behave or I'll have to extend your punishment to three weeks.

You wouldn't!

Oh but I would. I'll pick you up outside your class tomorrow morning, we're going to the movies with Ciel and Sebastian, luckily my other brother and his unfortunate choice for a partner wont be there. You and Ciel pick the film.

Alois blinked and grinned like a fool before putting his phone down and bounding into the shared bathroom between their bedrooms. "WE'RE GOING TO SEE THE HORRIBLE TRUTH TOMORROW!" he screamed, pulling the curtain away and diving into the shower in his tight boxer-briefs.

"Calm down I already know." The other said annoyed that his shower had been disturbed, he'd wanted some peace while he was in there but he knew with Alois around that was rarely likely to happen.

_**The Following Day**_

Alois smiled as he walked into his psychology-lecture, his teacher was a good one, a fact which had very little to do with the smirk that illuminated Alois' pale features.

He was going on a double date in just an hour and a half with perhaps the hottest Dom he had ever had the pleasure to meet. He had worn something a little more conservative in comparison to the other outfits Claude had seen him in before; it consisted of a silky gold button-down with a simple slim black tie of the same fabric, his hair was lightly gelled and tousled in a perfect 'Just-Fucked' look, he wore light, less dramatic make-up then usual consisting of gold eyeliner trimmed with black eye-liner a medium brown shiny lipstick and pale foundation, and black short-shorts, mid-thigh high socks and black pixy heels, the look finished with a pair of black suspenders embroidered in gold elastic.

Someone wolf-whistled as Alois' platform heels made echoing clicks against the concrete steps that lead to his seat. He ignored them and took his seat as he normally would have; he was taken, and DEFINITELY not interested.

The lecture was long and uncharacteristically boring – although Alois wasn't sure whether that was because his lecturer clearly had a hangover and the tan line on his ring finger showed an obvious end of whatever relationship the man was in, or because he couldn't wait to go to a movie with his blood-less brother and their respective dates – so by the time the lecture was finished Alois was giddy with excitement and everyone could hear the quick clacking of his shoes on the ground as he shot like a bullet from a gun toward the parking lot he'd been told to meet Claude and the others in. He noticed Claude first, leant against a car, ankles crossed as he took a drag from one of those expensive cigarettes he liked. Alois preferred tobacco because it was cheaper and lasted longer. As soon as he caught sight of Claude he sped up even more, almost breaking the speed of light as he wrapped himself and all his limbs around Claude and kissed him, the force of the impact making the elder drop his cigarette to kiss him back with just as much fervour, the position letting Claude know just how much the other had missed him.

As Ciel was packing up from his Business lecture he was approached by one of the jocks of the college, Brent he thought his name was but he couldn't be sure. "Hey there." Two years of stripping had trained Ciel to recognise a flirtatious voice when he heard it, so he sighed and ignored him, starting to walk away.

"Hey, wait…" A large hand closed around his hand and pulled towards another body, for a moment he thought Brad or whatever his name was had grabbed him, until he heard a familiar deep voice.

"I'd thank you not to touch my boyfriend when he's clearly trying to evade you. That is, if you value that hand of course." The threat was clear, but soft spoken with a calming smile on the handsome face that became creepy in connection with the fire in Sebastian's eyes.

"Hey, he has a voice you know." Whatever-his-name-was spoke up trying to make Sebastian seem abusive, the phrase certainly gained the attention of the lecturer and the colleague he was speaking with who looked toward the three carefully, as if expecting a fight.

"And the freedom to use it as well, what he doesn't have, is the need to put up with such an idiot when he could be enjoying a meal and a film with his boyfriend and their respective brothers." Sebastian's voice was entirely calm, his eyes had drifted back to the stoic analytic expression he usually wore as he began to lead Ciel away from the situation and toward the parking lot where the other two were no doubt drowning in one another's saliva.

Back at the lounge, William was sat at the desk in his office, rubbing a palm over his glasses as he stared despairingly at the financial reports of his strip club and other businesses, something wasn't adding up, to be honest the restaurant, strip club and pornography business were really owned by all three of the brothers, William mainly just dealt with the financial side, Claude's duty was to make sure the staff were sufficiently terrified off him to do their jobs properly, and Sebastian had the duty of charming disgruntled clientele. The man could charm the fangs from a snake. His redheaded lover waltzed in behind him and leant over him, arms coiled around his neck and scarlet hair tickling William's neck.

"Hey there Willi-Chan, you should take a break, set your eyes on something else for a while, it would help you and you might do better at it after a break." William knew his long-time lover was trying to help, he also knew what he was saying was true. So he let his work-brain sleep for a while as he turned the computer chair around and pulled the redhead into his lap.

"You're right Scarlet. I really should take a break, but can we just cuddle, Willi-Chan is in desperate need of some RedTime." He said softly into Grell's ear, unable to resist a minute smile when the other wrapped his arms and legs around Will's longer body, heels meeting at the base of Will's spine.

"Now." Grell said pulling back to look William in the eye "Tell Scar what's wrong?" William sighed and laid his head in Grell's long neck, revelling in the familiar soothing scent, to most people Grell was chaotic and even sometimes psychotic, and most of the time they were right, but when it was necessary Grell was the only person in the world who could help William get his head back on straight. So he took a deep breath and prepared himself to tell his lover what had him so stressed.

"Someone is stealing from the pornography company." He began hesitantly before continuing more confidently "The expenditure isn't matching the profits. But they are also stealing from the crimson lounge, the only two people I've ruled out are Ciel and Alois because they never seem to be working when it goes missing. Of course technically they still could have done it, but one wouldn't do anything without the other, and Alois is too lazy to come in to work on a free day. That leaves four people from each who could have done one, but considering the missing amounts are about equal that leaves four people who could have stolen from both, not counting myself, you, Claude or Sebastian. Two of them seem to have been living a bit beyond their means, but then either or both of them could just have a sugardaddy/mommy. If we don't get the money back soon then we are going to have to close one of the businesses."

"Well, how much is missing love?" by now Grell was stroking his hair gently and William cherished the small comfort.

"$28,000, from each company." Grell's sharp intake of breath and following speechlessness proved just how taken-aback the usually talkative man was. "I'm going to ask Ciel and Alois to work more, under the guise of needing the money for college, really they will be watching to see what happens if no more goes missing than I think we shall know who it is."

"I think that's as close to approval you've ever given any of your brothers' lovers."


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroshitsuji chapter four

CH4

{A/N: Sorry guys I know it's been a while and this chapter is pure plot so I'm sorry, no fluffiness. Unless you count the horrible dress that my brain thought up. I might draw the thing and post it on my DeviantART so you can check it out there the account is midnightbluedestiny. So yeah, Lizzie is a bitch in this, she's just plain annoying in the real thing so I just worked off that. Without further ado here is the chapter.}

Lizzie loved shopping. It was the best part of her week, well, she only worked three nights a week at the Lounge and another day at the porn company so she didn't have much to do anyway, why not spend her hard earned cash on cute things.

She gasped as she walked past a new store and saw the cutest little dress ever. It was bright pink and filled with bows, it was a poufy prom dress that ended just before the knee, it even came with the prettiest little headband and bowed high heels. To most people the dress would have seemed a monstrosity, in fact Ciel himself had walked past the thing numerous times and each time he grimaced and walked on without so much as a second glance for fear the retina of his one working eyeball would be gone and have hidden from the horror that had assaulted it.

She was sure she could convince Grell to let her wear it as she danced, despite his view that pink was just a cheap watered down red. She hated the man and just wanted him to go and die, and leave her to sweet talk William. She knew she could get more money out of the man with her charm if the infuriating crimson freak wasn't hanging off his arm every moment of the day.

As she walked in she went to the first clerk she saw, she couldn't help but notice the plain, pale face, short stubby physique and horrible colour hair, it wasn't even blonde. So she didn't even glance twice before staring at her beautiful dress, it was apparently a much more appealing view. "I want that dress." She pointed lazily and waited a mere few seconds before snapping "Well, am I pointing at air? Get me one in a size to fit me!" she snapped, sitting down in the nearest chair, which was actually someone's wheelchair

"E-Excuse-me ma'am? That isn't a chair for you, its for a young man who is in the changing rooms." The young girl stuttered nervously, she'd hoped to have a nice day at work today, unfortunately that seemed unlikely now.

"Did I ask for an opinion? I don't think I did so just scurry your ugly self along and get me the dress I want."

"The one hung up is the only one we have left ma'am. We have some nice red ones in the same style..?"

With that Lizzie was even more annoyed, she hated the colour red, it made her complexion of perfection seem blotchy and horrible. "Excuse you! I am a paying customer now get me the dress I want or I shall tell my many friends in high places just how rude the staff here are!" The young girl scurried off to get the manager, who walked out proudly with an angry step as she stood before the customer. "I am afraid the owner of that chair needs it back so I am going to have to ask you to vacate it immediately, the dress you want is three hundred dollars Sophie will get it down for you and you can try it on. If it doesn't fit then tough, we do not have any others left. Now vacate the chair and going into the second dressing room, the one on the right and the dress will be brought to you."

So she left for the dressing room, not looking where she was going she walked in on the young man in the first dressing room and screamed as she saw him in the midst of getting changed. He screamed and demanded for her to leave, which she did and went to the second changing room instead. When the dress was handed to her she growled in frustration and began to cry. The damn thing was two sizes too small, she bought it anyway and became determined to lose the necessary weight and stormed from the store kicking over the wheelchair as she passed and heading toward the porn company.


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

{A/N: so who do you think stole the money? Lizzie? The new guy? Alois? Ciel? Review me with who you think and I might just tell you if you are wrong or not.}

The film they had chosen wasn't on, so they decided to just go to a restaurant, this one wasn't owned by the three brothers but by a friend instead, someone by the name of UnderTaker who had named his restaurant after himself owned the gothic style place.

"Hello, and welcome to my Humble abode, here are the menus, I will be back in a jiffy and I'll get you all your drinks now, please take your time choosing a dish." With that the grey haired man with a scar across his eye glided off to take another order.

"He's fucking not right" Alois commented receiving a swat to his rear end from Claude, the harshness of it made him jump and rub his ass with his hand

"Do you need a spanking to learn some manners around my companions?" the phrase was said lightly but the raised eyebrow was a clear warning.

"He is!" Alois grumbled, only after sitting down so he couldn't receive another quick swat though. Claude sighed and tugged his gloves in agitation "I suppose I will have to extend your punishment after all, and I was so looking forward to us mutually enjoying tonight."

The calmed Alois' attitude and he curled inwards a little and whispered "What was tonight, Sir?" he attempted to gain back some favour by using the respectful term, but he knew it wouldn't work much.

"Well, UnderTaker also owns a BDSM club, I thought we could go see a few of the shows that they have on tonight, maybe have some fun while we watch. But unfortunately you can't behave or offer respect to my friends. So it will have to be another time."

"I am sorry for making you lose your own enjoyment, Sir. It's just, he came into the club and he was one of the only decent ones in there and Ciel took him so I was a little embarrassed to see him when I'm with someone else." After the explanation he bowed his head and clasped his hands behind his back submissively, it was his way of showing he was sincere in his apology.

Meanwhile Ciel was sat in Sebastian's lap, his arms around the long neck and his lips attached firmly to the others. You'd think they were elasticated together. Ciel couldn't help but enjoy the way Sebastian's hands gripped at him possessively, or how his mouth was explored by that talented tongue, even just the way Sebastian's eyes would open for a moment to look at some randomer's staring, then wink and continue with his eyes closed.

Alois himself was jealous of the ease between his brother and his own Master, he wanted it to be like that, but he knew it would take work. Work he was willing to put in for a master as well suited to him as Claude.

"You want that don't you, want me to ravish you in public where anyone could stare and see the connection between us?" Claude asked as a long finger trailed gently down Alois' spine and the hand then separated his hands to take one gently and kiss each knuckle individually.

"I just want that connection, to be able to read you like Ciel reads Sebastian and know what you want for me. But that's what this was, you were testing me right?"

"In a way." Claude's deep vice was gentle as he took the other hand and began kissing the knuckles there "But it was also a test for myself. The last time I brought a sub to this place and he disrespected UnderTaker, I was done. That was it. But with you, I've already forgiven you, a simple swat and the emotions are gone and replaced by the need to care for you. I have never had a sub that could make me feel like that by just his own personality. I've never been the type of master to be very reassuring and you've changed that in me. I was testing how far that change in feelings went. It seems that they go very far indeed." Alois smiled and looked down wanting to be closer to his Master but not wanting to be so presumptuous to just climb into his lap. Claude smiled and pulled the other into his lap as UnderTaker arrived carrying a tray of drinks. There were two scotches and two bottles of raspberry soda.

"I-"

"Am welcome Young Alois. Don't worry about it I know I'm a freak but I do so love it. Have you decided on meals?"

"We'll have four steaks, medium-rare, a diane pepper sauce with a salad side and coleslaw and for desert your special please my friend." Sebastian aid without ever looking away from Ciel and UnderTaker just smiled even wider and left to fulfil the order.

"How did you know how we like steak?" Ciel asked dreamily, his head on Ciel's shoulder

"Because it is done divinely as medium rare, if it isn't then it isn't done right." Claude said as he held Alois closer and took a sip of his scotch.

"Well, thank you." The pair said in tandem each kissing their respective partner as Undertaker watched gleefully from the kitchen.


End file.
